And This Is'
by Violet Nymph 96
Summary: Valkyrie and Fletcher meet someone unexpected from Fletcher's Past... My 1st Story and rated T for the few Obscene Words and bad spelling! Set between The Faceless ones And Dark Days...Will have a story line...eventually...I hope...
1. The Number 41 Bus RatBoy

_**A/N Please Review and Read... Wait It will probably be easier if you read first...**_

Chapter 1

Skeleton Song, Kate Nash

Valkrie POV...

Ugh, I hate buses! I don't even know why we are on one...We being Flecher and me...Yes Flecher! You see I needed help to find the Skull But Tanith had ran off to Italy to find Springheeled Jack, Ghasley Hasn't come out of his shop since Annamore

It has been 2 weeks since Skulduggery got sucked into that portal thing-ey majig. I'm past the whole 'using my reflection to go downstairs to get me toast because I'm too depressed to get it myself' so now I'm at the point were I'm annoyed...For a reason unknown at this very moment in time.

Anyway back to the reason I hate buses...Well that's also on the 'I don't know' list too to be honest.

'Why are we on the bus?' I asked no one in particular

'Because it's culture, my dear.' Grinned Flecher

I couldn't help but smile, so I quickly turned around and popped my Ipod earphones back in. I frowned when I felt someone move my hair, and gasped when someone took out my left earphone to see what I was listening to.

#Skeleton you are my friend  
But you are made of bone  
And you have got no flesh and blood  
Running through you to help protect the bone

Skeleton we have been friends for years  
And you have seen me through some trials  
And tribulations and some tears  
But everybody thinks I'm weird  
And I should have known  
That it wouldn't be long  
Until you, you've got me standing in an awkward position  
With unwanted attention and a need for explanation  
And it's not that I'm letting go of you  
But I don't know what to do  
Skeleton we are so close  
But you have got no body  
So why do you insist on wearing clothes#

Flechers expression softened a bit and cocked his head to the side and said,

'That's kind of Sad Val, do you listen to this song much?'

'No!' I almost shouted in defense earning a few looks from some guys (who did a impression of Fleachers Hedgehog look almost perfectly) who nudged each other and pointed in our direction and iI even got a Wolf-Whistle .

Then Flecher did the Unexpected and hugged me and whispered

'Would I be Breaking a law if I punched the ratty looking one? I think its called Lee...

I shook my head against his shoulder,

'No But I wanted to do that'

'Huh, I would never have guessed'

'Anyway, Why are we on a bus?'

'Well I got a tip off a old mate that _**(A/N Say out loud as it will Probably make more sense)**_

Well...Finbar Wrong's Wife Sharon's (lovely Girl, Rocken Body, Nice Rack!) Bridesmaid's Sister's Boyfriend's Cousin's, Yak Vet has a pen pal that's friends with this girl who goes to the same Veggie bar As this guy who goes to a car garage, to get his sport Lotus Serviced by this girl who collects skulls and poker card's.'

He finished with a Ta Da and jazz Hands.

'That _was_ pretty impressive, I must say' I said Astonished that he managed to say that in one breathe.

'Yes, Yes it was, Another talent I seem to withhold in my very pretty head'

'So are we going there now?'

'Yes we are' He said sure of himself for me to trust him he knows were we are going.

We got off the 41 bus outside a nice looking little main street facing a Mc Donald's and some other shops, in the short distance they could see some steps going up around a shop up to some apartments.

'Is she a mage?' I asked, Confused by the clean, Welcoming and well looked after appearance of the apartments and the area that they were in; As it was very family oriented.

'I don't know. All I know is that She's a she and she lives in

"3 The Plaza, Main Street, Swords"' Muttered Flecher looking up and down the street.

They were in a nice area, just outside main Dublin; they were in Swords, Beside A big shopping center, Some- being a lot-of Pubs and Bookies.

'Well, lets go and meet The Cats mother.' I muttered.

_**A/N So what did you think, Good, Bad? Please Review!!**_

_**Violet Nymph**_


	2. In an Appartment in West Swords

_**Thanks for the reveiws!!**_

Chapter 2.

Fletcher POV.

We walked up the stairs that went around the Men's Shoe Shop, we walked along the corridor until we got to number 3.

'Well...Dib's not talking!' I exclaimed

'Not fair, you got the tip!'

'Yeah...well...Your the one who wanted to come' I said slyly

'I didn't even know where we were going until 10 minutes ago!!' Val exclaimed

'Whatever' a moment went by 'Ring the doorbell'

'No!' Valkrie Shouted

'Go on, please!' I begged and put on puppy-dog eyes.

Valkrie narrowed her eyes

'Fine' She turned on her heel and pressed her thumb to the bell.

'HAH YOU'RE TALKING!!' I shouted.

She just stood there and didn't talk. I smiled inwardly.

The door opened to show the back of a girls soaking wet Ruby Red hair, she was screaming over her shoulder

'Sock I swear to God...No, I swear to every Grand friggen Mage that if you make it rain over me one more time I'll...Tell on you!!...No I'll burn your eyebrows off while you are ASLEEP!!'

Me and Valkrie just looked at each other with matching puzzled looks.

The girl turned around to show a wet Ruby fringe stuck to her forehead, a pale face with few freckles, and heavily eye-lined Grey eyes that clashed perfectly with the purple eyeliner. She was wearing a pair of pale denim skinny jeans; ankle boots with belts and rhinestones on them, a long white T-shirt with a ballerina on it, a lot of necklaces, a skull ring, and a thick black bangle (.com/tanzy_outfit/set?id=15269683)

'Oh...Sorry about that, I thought you were one of my Roommates back with the Chinese...Mmm...Food'

She went into a trance.

'Oh sorry Again... I'm Tanzy Arrows' She said sticking out her hand.

Valkrie took it first

'Hi and it's Grand, I'm Valkrie Cain' Valkrie said smiling.

'And I'm Fletcher Renn' I said shaking her hand.

Tanzy looked us both up and down, then narrowed her eyes and said,

', Do you know him?'

We nodded and Valkrie said,

'We are both Mage's, I'm Elemental and he's a teleaporter'

'A teleaporter, I see and would you be the big headed, cocky one with the ridiculous hair style' she said raising an eyebrow.

Valkrie Sniggered

'You Forgot incredibly handsome and funny' I said grinning.

'So you are that one...In that case come in!'

Tanzy opened the door wider to let us in and quickly shut it afterward.

The hallway was covered in photos of all sizes just stuck on the wall with blue-tack and posters that covered the wall top to bottom. I could now hear music, it was good, The Beatles. I always loved The Beatles because my Mam used to play them all the time before I left. They were from Liverpool too.

I turned around, and to my surprise Tanzy was bone dry.

She seemed to notice my stare and simpley said

'Elemental'

'Ah I see. Nice place, who else lives here?'

'Me, Sock And Violet.'

'I see, Is Violet Your older Sister, Aunt, Young Mother?'

'Who Violet? Hah, No she's my housemate, she's 5 months older than me and She's gone out to get Chinese. Hah mother, I'll have to tell her that one.' she said shaking her head and laughing.

'Here, Follow me, and we'll go Find sock.' She gestured to follow her, while muttering 'Mother, Hah'

Val and I exchanged curious glances and shrugged. We started after her and soon found ourselves in the Kitchen, looking at a girl reading a Magazine and bopping her head to a song sung by either a girl or a really gay Guy.

'Sock' Tanzy said 'This is Fletcher and Valkrie, The're Mages'

Sock didn't even look up. Tanzy Sighed and stomped over to the Breakfast Bar/Island thingy and pulled an earphone out of her ear.

'Hey! I was listening to that!' Sock Said in a whiny voice.

'I know you were, because if you weren't I wouldn't need to take out your earphone to tell you that we have company!'

Sock's head snapped up, looked me up and down and then Valkrie. She jumped off the bar stool that she was sitting on. It looked like it was robbed from a bar because they had 3 mismatched stools.

'We took them from our favourite pubs' Sock explained, following my glance.

'Ah I see, and how old are you??' I asked raising a eyebrow.

'I'm 15 in November, Violet Just Turned 15 in July and Little Sock is the baby who turns 14 in May.'

Sock walked up to me and went to shake my hand, she had shoulder length brown hair half up half down, She had fake eyelashes that brushed off her eyebrows in a classy way, she was wearing sliver dropping earrings with diamonds on them, a cream scarf with black outline of skulls wrapped around her neck. A long cream tank top, dark denim skinny jeans and dark cream High heels(.com/sock_puppet/set?id=15272978)

'Hi, I'm Sock Puppet' she told us, smiling.

'Not a name I would have chosen but...'Val said shrugging.

'Me nether, I couldn't decide what name so Violet said 'Stop being such a rubber duck you Sock Puppet' and I guess it stuck. I still don't have a proper name though.

'I was just telling them that Violet is out getting the Chinese.'

'No she's here, we couldn't deice who went to get it so...We rang instead and tell you what you're one Said, She said "that'll be 30-35 minutes!!" We live 30-35 Meters away! The Cheek!'

'Hi, ehh were here to see s...' Val started until Tanzy Held up her finger to stop her.

'Let me guess, Your not here to see Sock because lets face it, She only has 2 friends' Sock opened her mouth to defend herself but Tanzy got there first

'Its ok, I only have 2 also. So that would leave Violet'

'Does she Service a sport Louts and collect Poker cards and skulls?' I asked

'You know its considered rude to talk about someone behind their back, But I don't think it counts right now since I'm behind your back'

I turned around to see a girl With very long black hair, big blue eyes in a snoopy T-shirt that said nerd with a bird, a pair of grey skinny jeans, black high heels (although not needed because without them she cleared 5ft8 easily, she was even taller than Valkrie) with a little dangle spike, a load of thumb rings and bangles a sliver snake upper cuff wrapped around her left forearm, a black and purple rhinestone belt slung around her hips, a necklace sliver with a big diamond and a large pair of retro Earphones that was the source of The Beatles Music (.com/violet_nymph/set?id=15270222)

I looked at this someone so unexpected, and went ridged, and Violet mirrored my posture.

Valkrie noticed and said,

'And this is...?

'That, Valkrie my dear, is my Little Sister'

'Dun Dun Duunn!' Behind me Tanzy started to sing the theme tune to a soap opra.

_**Hey, Well what did you think, Please Review...**_

_**I have a deal, I'll post the next chapter when i have 5 Reviews! I'm mean**_


	3. When Family Comes Fogether

Chapter 3.

Violet POV.

"Wow, this is awkward" Sock exclaimed, making it even more awkward. I felt a need to say something so I said, me being the genius that I am blurted out,

"Every awkward moment a gay baby is born"

"Nice, and eh...If you don't mind me asking"Valkrie turned to Fletcher,

"She's your sister? As in your sibling? As in you have the same Mother and Father?"Valkrie asked in confusion.

"Yes" I verified.

"So, Violet huh. Nice, but I kind of always saw you as a Curious myself" Fletcher told me grinning.

"I knew it! I knew it! Sock didn't I say that she should take that name! I told her to take that name!" Tanzy shouted looking at me furiously as if it say " I told you so"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my brother,

"Violet Nymph, nice to meet you" I stuck out my hand out to shake hands.

"Fletcher Renn. So you collect Skulls and Poker Cards, you work in a mechanics on a imported Sport Louts, you live in an apartment with your two Friends, you rob bar-stools from bars and to top it off you are wearing high heels? Oh I'm SO telling Mam." Fletcher said shaking his head and giving me a hug.

"Yes, I am. Don't you think they rock? Anyway what did you need me for?" I asked curiously, while motioning for them to follow me into my room.

"She's your sister?!" Valkrie said still in shock

"So all I get is 'What do you need me for'?" Fletcher asked ignoring Val's question.

"Well you see, Valkrie here needs a certain Skull to bring back her Hero from the world of the Faceless Ones after I was forced to open it by the Driblre. But she needs his skull to open the portal and I got a tip off Finbar Wrong's girlfriend sharon....Anyway that you collect skulls and I was wounding if you had come across it."

"You see I'm a teleporter, which means I can teleport from here to across the room without moving my legs. And Valkrie is a elemental which means she can manipulate the elements."

"This might come as a shock but so are your roommate's as well."

"One sec, Ratts getting anxious" I reached up to my snake upper cuff and traced a symbol around it. My enchanted violet coloured snake came to life and slithered tighter to my upper arm.

"She's your sister!?" Valkrie screamed in near hysterics.

"Ok back to business, yes I know all that, Jebus what did you think, that I'm normal, did you hear the bar stool story, have you not noticed that I'm 15 and I live in a apartment with my two mates. I'm half adept half elemental and a know a few symbols too. When we left home and I said I had somewhere to live I was lying, I had nowhere to go. I was in Temple Bar one day and I saw a tall, skinny bloke with a hat, scarf, sun-glasses give this guy with loads of tattoos and piercings a big black briefcase and when he reached out to give it to him i saw a flash of bone white between his glove and his sleeve. Later that day I got a job Tattooing non-magical people and I crashed on his couch for awhile too. I introduced him to Sharon you know. And look at me like that Fletch, I only crashed on his couch and no I don't have any tattoos."

"Ok, I'm going to guess that you know about Grand Mages and all that then?" Valkrie asked, finally recovering.

"Of course I do, I spend most of my time in China Sorrow's library and at the moment she's teaching me symbols, like the one I use to make Ratt apper to be something normal while I'm in public"

I turned to my window, it was raining so I drew a symbol that was a upside down sunset. The window went blank for a moment and then the sun poured in like we were in Australia

"Ratt being short for Rattle, being short for rattle snake? Is it a rattle snake?" Val asked.

"No, its a mini python, and look around for the Skull. Wait would this be The Skulduggery Pleasant My Head, it is isn't it?! Wow, imagine I had it. Ehh... But just one question, don't you need this real head or skull or whatever to bring him back? Do you know what his real skull looks like because I heard, well made, a rumor that he lost his real head when he was turned into a skeleton and got the one he has now in a poker game."

I looked at them waiting for a answer like 'Ohh it's ok, he had a mark on his real skull that sticks out like Paris Hiltion in a book shop.' But no, instead I get

"Ahh shit, I never thought of that. Do you think Gashly knows what it looks like?" Fletcher asked.

"I don't know but we'll go find out." Valkrie turned to walk out the bedroom door with Fletcher on her heels then she unexpectedly turned and Fletcher bumped into her. She quickly smiled and turned to me.

"Aren't you coming to Bespoke Tailors? Or are you staying here?" She inquired.

"I'm coming, and can we stop at Finbar's Place because I need a favour and he owes me bet money and I need to see how my godchild is coming along" I said Grinning.

"Well then lets go. We're teleporting right, because if i get on a bus i will kill someone and it will most likely be a ratty looking 14 year old" Valkrie asked but it sounded more like a demand.

"Ahh, I see you met Lee then, let me guess, some pointed fingers then a wolf whistle?"

"How did you know?"

"I spent 2 years in school with him and I now know that it does not take a lot of things to get him excited. So I take it that were going into town then? Either that or this is the first thing my brother has ever gotten past first base, in more than one way. Expect Ballet maybe."

"Fletcher used to do ballet? Please tell me it was when he was like 6 or something?"

"Nope. He was in a Leotard and leg-warmers from age 7 to 14, that's when he left Liverpool, but he brought his ballet stuff with him, so I guessed that he went to Russia after he drooped me off here, to be a professional ballet guy." I said walking after them.

"Well, I don't do ballet anymore so eff off." He tyred to square his shoulders, look manly and tall but it was a epic fail as he was standing between Valkrie who was about 5'7 and I who was 6'9 without 5 inch heels and he was about 5'5/6.

"Well fairy's I'm off. I'll see you later, okay. And if Max rings tell him I'm out and that he should drive more carefully." I told the girls who were fighting about who owned MY purple GHD. And with that we were gone.

_**Well what did you think?? Lets say 10 reviews till chapter 4!**_

_**Violet Nymph**_


	4. Poker Games and Killer Heels

_**Hey Peeps! Couldn't wait 2 update( HAH that RHYMED!!) so Here is chapter 4!! Review & Read & Tell other People!!!**_

**Violet Nymph XSXS (P.S in the last chapter it said Violet was 6/9 I meant 5/9)**

**Violet POV**

"Well aren't you glad I went back for my Sword and Gun??" I exclaimed when I saw Sanguine unfold his straight razor cockily.

"And who's this lil' darling? Fresh blood for me to spill?" Sanguine said in his annoying Texan Hannah Montana voice.

"I'm going to teleport you out of here so me and Val can handle this and then I'll come and get you when it's over, OK?" Fletcher whispered to me but I already had my Sword out and swinging it in wide arcs around Sanguine and confusing him greatly.

My sword clashed with his razor repeatedly making great sparks. I turned to find some help but it was no such luck as they were bickering like mad about some sort of vegetable. I twisted back to Sanguine only to see the tops of his fingers waving at me like Ashley Tisdale just above the cracking ground.

"That always freaks me out" Wimpled Fletcher.

I looked around frantically and brought Ratt to life and told him to get ready, then pulled out my Cowboy style Handgun, ready for battle. I could hear him and feel him under my feet, Laughing, My symbols glowed a sort of blue/ red color like they did when I was angry. I pulled off the sewn patches on my jeans so I could access those symbols. I adjusted my center of gravity so I was nearly floating and got into fighting stance.

"Well hello again, and what can I owe this pleasure to??? I suspect you are here to kill me, but then I get away and your left cowering and waiting for me to rear my head down your path?" Sanguine said, coming up behind me.

"Ok 2 things, no. 1 you are crap at sarcasm, no.2 hah you said "to rear my head" you want to do it with your head, and oh my, look there is a third one too, no.3 who said I'm going to kill you?" I said with my back to him

"Wait, what? You aren't going to kill me? So you want to be on my side?? Yay, finally!!" Sanguine said jumping up and down and clapping like a spoiled teenage girl.

"Wrong again, Hanna Montana, I'm Going to slaughter you." I snarled as I spun and tapped the thick banded circle on my left collar bone, that put a bubble around us which made him think momentarily think he is on a beach in Hawaii. Sanguine stood there with a confused look on his face. I took the opportunity and drove 3 shots into his arm with the razor, and then another two into his opposite leg. He threw a punch that hit me in the jaw, and then kicked my legs from beneath me. I put my gun away and swung my sword and cut a V in his arm. I had to dodge him when he tried to swipe my shoulder with his straight razor. Ratt uncoiled from my arm and wrapped itself around his stomach just below his ribs, while he was looking down and trying to get the snake off of him I kicked him in the back of the knees which made them buckle but he bounced right back up. He threw some pretty hard punches, I could tell I was already bruising and bleeding.

"I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world, made of plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair and dress me..." someone's phone went off. Everyone looked around puzzled.

"Wait!!! Can we like, Pause this or something?? I need to take this call..." I explained. Sanguine nodded and started to clean under his nails with his Razor. 5 minutes later I hung up and said,

"Emm...un-pause I guess" I darted to him and struck him in the stomach.

"Damn it.... Has anyone ever told you that you look just like China Sorrows, with the black hair, blue eyes and the symbols? I don't like China and I don't like you, your cocky like the dumb one, the one that never shuts up and . Is it like some sort of ability that you need to join the group or something, because it's really annoying. And why do you keep calling me Hannah Montana? Now she's what I call annoying...Hey maybe she could join you're group. Do you think she'll bring Taylor Swift? I love Taylor Swift and her song You Belong With Me, it's brilliant. I went to her concert last week as a matter of fact. The first song she sang was..." He kept talking about the concert completely unaware of us and started to pick his nails with his straight razor again.

"Is he for real?" I whispered to the others.

"Completely and utterly" Valkrie said back.

I side stepped around him and he never noticed, so I fixed my center off gravity to the walls and ran up the one that said "Bespoke Tailors" and when I was about 15 feet up in the air jumped off the building and landed on Sanguine shoulders with the tip of the gun digging onto his head. He cursed loudly and bent down and lay on the ground.

With his hands twisted behind his back, me sitting on them, gun pressed to his back, a heel digging into the inside of his shoulder blades, the threat that is he so much as breaths I will kill him in the most painful way and Valkrie playing with his razor, he was useless. Every now and again he would kick his legs back and get me on the back but then I'd find some sort of way to hurt him again and he'd whimper and cry.

After Crux made his sweet time and got to the scene we were having a poker tournament (including Sanguine, who's cards we kept taking) and he gave out to us about being irresponsible and not able to handle ourselves, we're between the ages of 14 and 17, come on. Two cleavers jumped out of the back of a black van and took Sanguine. He shouted that he would rather go to jail than put up with us for 5 seconds longer and got a reply of "You know you love us" from all 3 of us at the same time.

"I suppose I should thank you for getting Sanguine and for..." He trailed off when he caught sight of me.

"And this is...?"

"Violet Nymph, The best thing since sliced bread." Was all I could think of as I was distracted by his 3 chins.

"You remind me of , the one with the ridiculous hair, the rude one that never shuts up and . I don't like , the one with the ridiculous hair, the rude one that never shuts up or ." Crux said disapprovingly.

He left but only after telling us that we will have to go to a summer masquerade ball at the Sanctuary held for all the people who have helped in capture and arresting people, and after he allowed someone called Tanith and Ghastly to come also.

We walked into Bespoke Tailors and around the Mannequins and rolls of material, to a back room, in which a man with a boxer build was sewing a long tan colored waistcoat.

"Ghastly, How are you?" Valkrie asked, touching his shoulder, he jumped a little.

"Hold this will you, keep it taught, so it doesn't fray. Tanith would kill me if I didn't get this done for when she gets back with Spring Heel next week. He set her on fire yesterday, and the day before she ran through Pompeii after him bouncing from her for 3 hours! Imagine running after a crazy baby-eating psychopath for 3 hours. Madness. Ok and now will you hold this thread, Fletcher will you get that material of the shelf, 2nd from the top, and this is...?" he finished looking at me, raising one eyebrow.

"I'll go make some tea." Fletcher said with his thumbs hooked in his belt hoops and slouched off only to have me pull him back by the collar.

"Not a chance in hell ballerina boy, your apart of this as much as I am, ok?! Anyway I'm going to go make tea." I bolted for the door but only to be pulled back by the back of my jeans.

"And the same goes for you gangly girl, I'm not involved in this so I'm going to go make tea" Valkrie said, slowly sliding along the wall and turned and ran for the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't, you came here with them so you're staying here too. I'll make the tea while you all set up your alibi's." Ghastly told us as he hooked his arms around Val's and lifted her back to where we were. He went into a back room and we heard the kettle boil.

5 minutes later he came back in with a tea tray, holding 4 cups of tea, sugar bowl and a milk jug.

"What no biscuits?" Fletcher said glumly

"No, take what you're given. Plus you chew loudly and I want to hear this story." Explained Ghastly.

"Well, do you want the short story and then questions or the long story by Fletcher??" Valkrie questioned.

"I'll take the short one, just once its not told by him."

"Well..." I started,

"Long story short-" that's all I got out before,

"Baby you can drive my car, Yes we're going to be a star, Baby you-" my phone rang

"1 Sec, I'm so sorry" I explained as I stood up,

I put my phone to my ear,

"Yes Max, what happened now? Did the wall jump up and rub itself off your wing mirror, did the nail just jump into your wheel, or did the bike crash into you this time?" I asked in a perfect scary blissful voice.

"Of course the puddle didn't look that deep from far away...BECAUSE YOU ARE LOOKING AT A SURFACE OF DIRTY WATER THAT YOU CANNOT SEE THROUGH!!

Ok sorry, sorry I'll have to call you back, family problems."

I hung up and shoved my phone back in my but pocket.

"Long story short..."'srealSkull/headthingybutweneedyou'." I said in 1 breath.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"Me and Fletcher are siblings and I might have Skullman's real Skull/ head thingy but we need you're help to see if I have it because we have no idea what it looks like." I said this time more slowly.

"Ok, and what was all that noise outside?" He questioned.

"Oh that was us...no me beating up Hannah Montana, having a poker tournament and then annoying Crux and his 3 chins."

"And what did you use?? You're Fists?"

"Nope my Sword, Gun and Symbols" I answered

"And Ratt" I added after he squeezed my arm.

"Ok...Why was Sanguine here?"

The 3 of us looked at each other and shrugged,

"Beats me, I just saw a chance to practice and took it."

A phone rang, not mine for once,

"That's not mine, I swear officer" The word officer followed after the statement like the word egg after Easter. Fletcher raised a eyebrow.

"It's ok, that's mine. I'll be right back, don't break anything." Val said walking out of the room.

"So, are those normal clothes or have you a mage tailor." Ghastly inquired.

"H&M's best, and what's the difference?"

"Well I make clothes for mage's. They can be Fire proof to Bullet proof to shock absorbent. I'll make you some since you got Sanguine away from my shop. What sort of clothes do you want? Jeans, over coat, Shirt, Boots and Waistcoat?"

"Eh... Skinny Jeans, Runners (converse style), a long sleeved top, a Waistcoat, A hoodie with a large hood...Can you make Beanies? Oh yea and I might need 2 belts, 1 for my sword that goes across my hips and 1 for my gun that goes around my ribs...If you have the time, and you don't mind, wait no all I need are the Jeans and a hoodie, the rest is too much." I listed but immediately felt bad.

"Nope it's fine I need something to take my mind off things. What color?"

"What ever color you think, probably reds, blacks and a little bit of deep purple, Please and thank you."

Valkrie walked back into the room,

"He refuses to talk to Crux, Weeper and all the grand mages. The only person he'll talk to is who he calls 'Mini China' which I guess is you Violet, but they are going to put him in a holding cell overnight and we can see him in the morning. You need to see Grouse, so we're going to go see him now ok? Thanks for the Tea ghastly but we need to run right?"

"Go ahead lads, Violet I'll call you when you're clothes are done, Ok?" he said as he walked to the door.

"Yea, It's nice to meet you...Bye" I waved goodbye as we walked outside.

"Who the frick is Grouse? Is he going to try to kill me?"

"Well when he met me he locked me in a very big test tube for 21 hours a day, so if he doesn't try to kill you that's so unfair" Fletcher replied as we teleported. I was singing Teenagers.


	5. 21st Century Druid

_**..................................................(This is me ignoring you guys, angerly!!)..........................................**_

_**Violet POV**_

We teleported to a really old cinema, Hibernia Cinema. What we are doing here is beyond me. When we walked in and Val told me to sit in one of the -remarkably musty- cinema chairs and not to move, so I sat at the very back, right hand side. Fletcher teleported next to me.

"Hey, how come you're here and not in the screen?" I questioned him as I sat cross legged on the back wall trying to stop my nose bleed.

"Restraint order, threats, symbols, Clarabelle, you choose. I'd say only about 3 more minutes until we can go in."

"Ok cool and I'm going to be mature and not ask...You wanna race down and see who wins? No teleporting, pushing or being a prick, ok?"

"Sure, but no element things, adept things or symbol things, right?

"Three-" we stood standing on the back of the last chair, me on the right, Fletch on the left

"Two-" We leaned forward putting our foot on the next chair down.

"One!" We launched down the 30 rows of seats, screaming out random words.

"Internet", "dog", "movie", "Diamond" "Megan Fox", "Neanderthal", "Shut Up"

I jumped off the last one and did a triple, side twist flip...and landed on my butt.

"Owww!!! My arse hurts...Hah I won! In you're face!!"

"I asked you not to bring me brain dead morons, what do you do? You bring me Fletcher Renn.

I ask you not to bring me any more fugitives, what do you do? You bring me Renn's little sister." he turned to me and said

"And This Is..."

"What ever I did, I didn't do it... And I'm not "Renn's sister" I'm "Violet Nymph"...HEY!!! Did you just call me a brain dead moron?!?" I was sitting cross legged, upside down floating in the air, trying to stop the nose bleed.

"Oh faceless gods..." Grose said shaking his head "Come on inside and I'll fix you up. God, look at you what happened? And how come you're not injured Valkyrie?" He asked inspecting me and then Val.

"Because her and pretty boy here where fighting about the plural of papaya. And, thanks that'll be great, what are you a doctor?" I answer, as a 20 something girl huffed walking by in a white medical coat.

"Oh I see, that makes perfect logical sense. Yes I'm a professional mage medical researcher and full time fight fixer upper. Come right through here now. Don't mind Clarabelle, she's in a mood because I told her not to eat off the morgue table because I'm prepping it for diecting a O'Culan, and there is a film of very rare, very old, very delect, very water dissoluble coating on it so the table doesn't contaminate the body." He lead the way through the screen to a -obvious- medical center. It was very bright and clean, but it didn't smell like a hospital. There was a main corridor and about 10 heavy duty doors leading off it. He lead us into the 4th on the right side.

"Sit on the bed while I go and get something, and Valkyrie out here, NOW!!" he pointed to a bed in the far corner, then pointed out the door.I sat on the bed, and marveled at all the glass viles on the walls, I was sure one of them winked at me, but the Fletcher slinked out from behind them, knocking 5 down on the way.

" Ahh shit! Crap, crap, crap" He quickly stooped to catch the 4 falling to the floor, He looked around for the 5th, seeing it on the edge of the other side of the shelfs, he darted to get it, caught it in slow motion, and punched the air. He then high-fived me and dropped the ones that was in that hand. I broke the silence with my side splitting laughter, I was in convulsions, choking on the blood from my nose but was worth it. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, and angry muttering. Fletch scrambled to hide, and, finding nowhere to hide, forgetting his skills, just covered his eyes and scrunched up his face. I was still laughing.

"For fuck sake Renn, we leave you for 3 minutes and you break something! Thats it, Out! Go sit on the path outside, and wait like a dog." Grouse flipped his lid.

I regained my posture and walked up to Grouse and used my trick that China taught me, it was nowhere near as good as hers, for instance mine only really worked on teenage guys and idiots. I smiled, tilted my head slightly and said in my sweetest voice,

"Can my big brother please say here, because I only saw him today for the first time in 3 years and I might need someone to hold my hand if I have to get anything that hurts, Please?" and jutted out my lip.

"Oh...well I don't see why not. Now sit back up there on the bed, and take off your jacket. Now what wounds do you have?" He said gingerly poking my arm and side.

"Ehh, my nose, my jaw has a split at the joint, long marks on my shins, a few stomach bruises and...ow...yup a broken rib or two."

"Ok, eat this leaf, don't look at me like that, it stops the nose bleed. Now lie down." He handed me a folded leaf that I chewed on, while he put a pink, sweet smelling cloth over my jaw cut and another over my nose. He then moved my snoopy t-shirt and gingerly pushed down at different parts of my stomach, he stopped at a part just under my belly button and pressed down again in the same spot, looking confused.

"Is the baby ok?" I asked in mock worry. Fletcher, who had sulked off about 10 minutes ago, because I told him the speech was just because there was a rough looking crowd outside that'll probably kill him for looking at them wrong, appeared right beside me from else where in the center.

"WHAT?!?!" he screamed. Me and Cain burst out laughing, I sat up and ruffled his hair, he toled me to eff-off moodily.

"Fine I won't mess the fro... Whats up doc?"

"You seem to have a small, hard bump on the inside of you're stomach..." he raised his owlish eyebrow.

"God, no. That where he" I jerked my thumb at my brother "Drop kicked me down the stairs when I was 7, because I glued all his Cd's into the cases." Val laughed and high fived me.

"You never got it checked out? I'm going to have to go get a few things, I'll be back in a few moments, you can take that stuff off now. After I look at your stomach, reset your ribs, stitch your jaw up, check your legs, then, you will need to take a healing bath for all your bruises. Ok?"

"Yup, thats grand."

Grose left and I sat up, and flicked through my phone, looking for a contact. I found it and rang. They picked up after 2 rings.

"Hellu? Hows you?"

"Tanz, hey I need you to put some stuff in a bag, ok?

"Wait one sec, the pizzas here"

"No, Tanzey Arrows, you get your arse back here now, ignore the food."

"Mmm...Food...., ok I'm back. What you need?"

"Ok, member when we went to the beach last week? Yea, I need that Swimsuit thingy, my bulldog clip, my black boxer shorts, Grey tank top, Ramones hoddie, some marshmallows, some of that pizza and my Ipod, Stick it all in my messenger bag and Spiky will teleport to the apartment. Ok?"

"Yurp, that'll be ready in about 5 minutes, k? Bye"

"Bye" I hung up my phone.

"Ok, I need you to go to my house and get my bag ok?"

"Yea, ok...I'll be right back." he dissapeered.

*******

40 minutes later I was silently rocking out to Paramore in a very large bath that was sunk into the ground, eating marshmallow pizza and reading a book called "Hush, Hush" by Becca Fitzpatrick.

"I'm afraid you might have to stay overnight for observation, that reminds me, I need to check your insision area" Grouse said after putting more yellow fizz stones in the bath.

"Ok, thats grand, and here" I sat on the edge of the tub and stretched my shoulders back "Ya'Know I expected some sickly green paste that water proofs the cut...but no, now I'm wearing a cling film and tape corset" He left, muttering and shaking his head. I called Max and told him I'd have to get to his car tomorrow, as I was busy. I called Finbar and told him, well everything and that I wouldn't be in work later on today. I called Val and told her to get Ghastly and my skulls and to come down to the Cinema later.

*******************

I was padding around the clinic barefoot in my black boxer shorts (they were really pj shorts that were plain black but my friend told me they were someone or others boxers) and my hoddie. I found a kitchen and made myself a cup of tea, while the kettle boiled I sat up on the counter. I had a slight limp, but my shins only had feint marks up and down them. My scar on my stomach looked like it has been there for years and my face looked the same. I heard someone come through the screen. I walked back out into the main hallway. I waved at Val and Ghastly, Val had a large suitcase.

"Yodell Doodle"

"Jesus Woman, where the hell did you get all the skull's? Oh and I rang Marr and told her you'd see to Sanguine tomorrow."

"Hello to you to, and yes, I'm feeling much better. You really don't want to know about the skulls."

" Erm...Ok...Here..." Ghastly handed me a brown paper package.

"Ohh what is it?? Is it a puppy...no...I know it's a new addition to my vocabulary."

"Just go open it in the bathroom so we can start."

"Okay Dokay" I padded along to the bathroom, opened the door, turned around, moved...You get the gist. I put the package on the sink and opened the paper,

"Cool" I donned on my new clothes, they where exactly right. The dark, almost black grey jeans fitted like I have slept in them. The knee high dark brown leather boots with a side toung, that lased up to the very top where they wrapped around and tied at the back, they had a 3 inch, thick heel, allowed me to move like a ballerina. The top was a black shirt, and over that there went a deep purple corset,that clasped at the side, the shirt front poked out at the bottom, the cuffs were turned up and were the same as the corset as was the collar. There was a black leather belt to go around my upper waist (for my sword because I developed a habit of putting my gun in the back waistband of my jeans, so I wouldn't need a belt for that) A Slouch/beaney hat in the same purple as my corset. To finish it off there was a long, the darkest of black jacket that was short at the front but became longer at the back and then became short at the front again, it was a mac style with the long fold down collar and the six sailor style buttons, but instead of a belt that tied, the left side that buttons onto the right, became skinny at the side, and wrapped around the back and buttoned on the left middle button.

I walked over to the other side of the huge bathroom and garbbed my bag. I tousled out my hair with my brush, and re-did my make-up (eye liner) and checked my messages on my phone, I had 1, it was from the house phone, which was a crappy little Motorola razor, it read,

"Urgent newz, u need 2 call a sap, den u need 2 call us...LOLZ!! JK, but rely call us we need 2 talk! Sox and Tanz."

I called them right away, It turns out that our landlord-ly has to sell up because he was with a bank that went bust and all his money is gone,so we need to clear out. They are moving back home but I have to find somewhere to stay. I wrecked my brain trying to find someone who has a sofa to crash on, I could ask China but she'd hold it over me forever, Finbars wife is preggers, so that's a no-no, ugh!!!

"Wadda fink?" I said twirling for them.

"I think you look very smart, elegant and refined" Ghastly said approvingly.

"Of course you do, you made them. Here the room I'm in is over here. You can just throw the suitcase on the floor." I walked down the hallway, and into the door on the left, took off my jacket and flopped on the bed. I reached over onto the locker and took my sword and gun, and started to clean them.

"What about this one?"

"No, the sockets are too small"

"This one?"  
"Nose too big"

"This one?"

"Er...Yea it looks like it"

"Thats a female, so no it's not" I interjected sitting on the floor crossed legged beside Val.

"Then no, its the wrong chromosome"

"What about this one?"

"Nope, just no"

This went on for another 20 minutes

"Ok this is the last one, yes this is the right one but... Violet, what did you do?!?"  
Me and Val broke down in laughter.

_**If I was talking to you's I'd tell you I'd need some OC's for the next chapter or two so PM me your mage Name, power, decption and what your person would wear to a ball...Hint Hint...**_


	6. 24 Style Skulduggery is Jack Bower

"Purple Diamonds...Really Violet?" Ghastly held up the purple diamond encrusted skull as me and Val fell about laughing.

2 Weeks later

We have been focusing on the portal opening 24/7 since we got the skull. China is teaching me everything I need to know for it. I found somewhere to satay, In Skulduggerys house, he had a spare room (well it was a hat room, so it was spare) and Valkyrie had a spare key. So now I'm living there and its fun, I must say. I met Tanith when she came home and she is teaching me some cool sword stuff too. I found out my true power, it's a type of adept, I can change things, I'm only learning so at the moment I can only do clothes that I already own.

9:30 AM.

"Violet...come on get up...it's 9:30...VIOLET NYMPH GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine, fine I'm up...WAIT WHAT TIME?!? Shit, pass me my boots there please."

I wraped my corset around my torso and clasped it at the side. Today was a busy day, we are opening the portal at 10:30 and then the ball is at 7:30, and we need our minimum 6 hours of prep, Mission Imposable or what? I stuffed all the things I needed to open a portal into another relm and potentally kill everyone on earth, What else would you on a Friday? Ratt coiled around my wrist.

"Here you go...Hey do you have any food here, I'm starving...My reflection ate my breakfast...Stupid reflection..." She started to mumble to her self as she passed me my boots.

"No I don't...But I do have a surprise that will help with the hunger, but we need to move VERY FAST, like 80mph fast ok?"

I ran down the stairs, grabbing my coat (even though I wont need it because it's like 25 degrees outside plus I was only wearing my corset and not my undershirt because it was soo warm, but for protection.) and sword belt from the hat stand. I ran out and locked the door, only to unlock it and run back in to get my gun.

"Ok, you wait here and I'll go get the surprise." I said to Val as I ran around the corner.

9:35 AM.

I sat on the wall Violet told me to sit on and waited for her. I heard a familiar purr of an engine.

"Oh My God, VIOLET HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I screamed as she rounded the corner in the Bentley.

She pushed herself up out of the drivers side open window and sat on the door.

"Valkyrie Cain, I am hungry...So get THAT arse in THAT seat, before I make you!!" she yelled banging the top of the car. I ran to the car and sunk into the passenger seat.

"You can drive?"

"Yes, Yes I can" She laughed as she roared the engine.

"Sush...Its early!"

"Hey, its not called cemetery lane for nothing!" We laughed as we drove down the M1, listening to the -newly installed- Ipod connected Stereo.

10:05 AM

We drove into Swords, and passed the school we will be going to be going to in September, we being Me, Val and Flatcher. Don't ask how I managed to get them to go at least 2 days of school a week, it involved Hardback copy's, breaking and entering, Ratt and a memory that I repressed for some reason. 2 minutes later we parked up in front of a little coffee shop called "Adams Apple".

"I'll be right back, Don't touch the stereo. It's tuned to the right station and it took me ages to get it there." I said as I pushed myself out the window.

"IT'S NOT EVEN YOUR CAR!!" Val shouted out the window.

10:10 AM

I came back out 5 minutes later with a paper bag Handel between my teeth and 2 coffees in my hands. I passed them through the open window to Val before I climbed in.

"Don't spill or I'll Kill you...Yum...they do the Nicest sandwiches and coffees EVER!"

"FOR THE SECOND TIME, THIS IS NOT YOU CAR!!...Yum...they really are nice aren't they."

A layer of make up and a pony tail with a brushed out side fringe later we were on the road to Annamore.

10:20 AM

We arrived last, everyone was already there. I beeped the horn as we drove up to get their attention. They looked gob smacked.

"You...Bentley...Food...Skulduugery...Drive...Kill...WHAT?!?"

"Yes bro that makes soo much sense! Where do I set up?"

"Over there in the scorched out circle of grass." he pointed to a patch of charcoal ground about 100 yards away.

"Right then" I muttered as I ran to it.

10:30 AM

I was ready, Val was ready and so was Fletcher... Tanith and Ghastly were messing about, fake fighting.

"Ok, Val please tie this around your waist just in case..." Fletcher held out a rope.

"Hah that rhymed" I mused.

"Fine, I will." She took it and tied it around her waist. "But only because it rhymed..."

"Sure..." She jumped into the portal

"Oh you only have 20 minutes by the way..."

"Thanks for telling me that earlier. By the way..."

"Cheeky"

"Bye..." she ran off.

10:45 AM

"Oh crap, ohh crap, oh crap... Shit..." I passed up and down in one spot.

"What, did you do something wrong?"

"Tanith Low, I did nothing wrong...I take offence to that...no Finbar just rang me, I had him on look out for Glide and his crew and apparently they have realised that we're here and now they are coming... We have to get Val outta there, now." I ran towards the portal, then stopped and tried to ring her, It didn't work. Fletcher stuck his head in the portal,

"VAL, VAL COME ON WE HAVE TO GO, SOMETHINGS WRONG!!."

"FLETCHER RENN GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THAT HOLE NOW!!!"

"We have to get them out, Skulduggery or no Skulduugery..." Tanith told me.

"I'll run into the portal, and call her." I ran through and stood at the very edge and rang Val, she picked up on the 5th ring.

"Wow, great reception in this realm...Yea whats up?"

"Erm...Well the thing is that Glide and Marr are on the way up to stop us from bringing back Skulduggery... So we need to get out like, now..."

"Ya, give us 3 minutes, he's just saying goodbye, trust skulduggery to make friends between being tortured." she hung up and I hopped back through, and ran to the car.

"Dudes, COME ON, GET IN THE GOD DAMN CAR!!!" I screamed as I jumped into the driver seat via window. Ghastly and Tanith Jumped in the back. I turned the key and the engine roared. I slammed down on the escalator and turned the wheel towards the portal...The wheels slid...We were caught in mud.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, CAC!!" I finished screaming in Irish, while banging my head on the steering wheel, that beeped the horn at the same time.

"Ok, We'll get out and push and you hold down the accelerator." Ghastly said calmly as him and Tanith scrambled out of the backseat.

"Right, push on my signal...One...Two...Three...My signal!" I screamed. They pushed the car and it moved...Slightly...

"My Signal!!" They pushed again and the car tore down the farm yard. I reversed up to Tanith and Ghastly, and as they hopped in 2 things happened, A body emerged from the portal, and we heard a large van speed around the back roads. 2 bodies where now running towards us full speed. Fletcher grabbed the skull and teleported to the front passenger seat.

"Boot it, Buddy boy" I said thrusting my thumb towards the back of the car.

"Fine..." he muttered as he teleported to the boot. Val slid across the bonnet and hopped in the seat.

"Drive, Drive, DRIVE FOR GOD SAKE!!" I slammed my foot on the pedal.

"Skulduggery!!" I reversed and he hoped through the open back seat window and ended up lieing across they who are in the back seat. I drove out onto the road and swerved the opposite way to the passing black van. It tried to do a u-turn but it was too big at first. After some maneuvering it was chasing us. I was going a good 45 extra than legal, but ahh well.

"And This Is...?" Skulduggery shouted from the back.

"Violet Nymph, your savour."

"And why is she driving my car...I wanna drive my car...Its my car...Pull over...I wanna Drive my car!!!" He whined from the backseat.

"Éist suas leat creatlach fuilteacha roimh mé tú beatha do do mhadra!!!"

"What did she say" The west Londoner asked.

"Something like shut that dogs mouth, because its making a skeleton bleed." I twisted the wheel rapidly to avoid crashing into a barrier around a very sharp turn.

"STOP THE CAR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!" Skulduggery screamed from the backseat.

"Íosa Críost...Do you have your drivers lenience in that wet suit?! No. Didn't think so, now dúnta suas!!" Everyone turned to look at him and he tugged at the wet suit, embarrassed.

"How do you know that much Irish? I've been here the same amount of time you have been, yet you know _wayy _to much Irish?" Fletcher asked from the boot.

"Come on Fletch, you know why." I laughed, as I turned to see him teleport into the backseat.

"Eyes on the road, Nymph!"

"You really don't know, huh? Íosa Críost... You do know I'm adopted, right?"

"What?!? Your adopted?! Since when?"

"Since I was born you ammodon."

"SO WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH YOU KNOWING TOO MUCH IRISH?"

"My blood family is from here, Ireland...Its in my blood."

"Ohh, Ok..." he nodded.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Not for one second."

"Think about it, you, Mom and Dad all have blond hair and green eyes, and your all kinda short. I'm just 6 foot, and have Black hair and Blue eyes..."

"Ok, whatever." He said in a huff.

A -not so looking- Sharp bend was coming up but the van behind us were gaining on us fast soo I decided to put the pedal to the metal and floor it to just under 200 mph. We short forward as Skulduggery whimpered something like 'I'm gone for a month and a 13 year old driving my car into a tree...'

"I'm 15 thank you very much and the only way your car can go this fast is because I modified it so shut that jaw bone now." I swung the back of the car around so it looked like a shallow bent when really it was a 45 degree turn. We heard the crunch off metal on tree bark behind us.

"I like her...She can drive...Valkyrie how come you don't know how to drive?...Learn how to drive for god sake woman!..." Skulduggery pipped up from the back seat.

"Thank you...Is it just me or are you guys starving too?" I asked coming up to a round about.

"Yea, I could go for food, what about you?" Valkyrie asked Tanith and Ghastly.

"Yup, sure, I'm in"

"Same."

"Count me in" Fletcher said in a muffled voice from the boot.

"Wait, aren't Ireland playing France in rugby today?" Skulduggery inquired.

"The buro it is." I said taking the 7th exit on the motorway.

11:00 AM

I hopped out of the car via window...Again. What can I say, its a fun filled action. I bent down and gripped my ankle and thought about my black Paten high heels. They appeared instead of my boots. Ratt wrapped himself around my ankle. I tugged at the bottom of my corset and it changed to a rugby top.

"Ehh...Yea, I'm a skeleton in case you didn't notice, I'm wearing a wet suit..."

"There is clothes under the passenger seat for you." He pulled out the stuff, it consisted of baggy jeans, a hoddie and a pair of converse.

"What part of a talking skeleton do you not understand Nymph?"

"Put the clothes on, then I'll give you a fake body that'll last about 45 minutes." he rushed into the car and changed.

11:30 AM

We were on the high stools and finishing eating lunch while watching a rugby match.

"Sextion can tackle me any day" Val observed

"Nah, his eyes are too close tougher, now McLaughling's a different kettle o' fish." Tanith said into her Corona Extra.

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies, this is not acceptable Friday talk... Anyway we all know D'arcy is the man to go to..."

"And she is my house mate? Oh good god. Well, I got to go to the Jacx."

"That's like your 5th time down there in a half an hour, your bladders been dormant...no, non extantant for the past what 450 years? Wait, Fletcher-" I leaned forward and turned my head towards him (we were sitting in a row, Fletcher on the very left then Val, me, Tainth, Ghastly, then Skulduggery on the very right.)

"-do they have a big wall of mirror in then guys bathroom, like they do in the girls?"

"Yea, they do actually...Hmm" we all turned to Skulduggery and raised a eyebrow. He had black hair, and bright blue eyes and sallow skin, he was ripped to the max to, I'd say he was 24 when he died.

"Shut up." He waltzed down the stairs that went down to the bathroom, humming.

"Good God he's vain...So whats the plan for the rest of the day?" I asked Val.

"Well, we'll leave here, swing by Cemetery lane, get your stuff and then back to Gordan's to get ready." she said swigging out of a bottle of something.

"Rigthy-o then..."

12:00 PM.

We were just pulling out of Swords main street. Skulduggery was sulking like a child in the backseat.

"I wanna go back and get mouldly drunk, then I want to get Tacco Fries and stagger home and wake up in the backyard, with a dog licking the tacco stuff off my face!!! I'm Irish, it's my God given right!!" It got even worse when his face melted off.

12:15 AM.

We pulled up outside the old house.

"I'll be out in 5 minutes." I got out of thee car, you know how.

"Why does she keep on doing that?" Skulduggery seemed to be over his sulking. I was already half way up the Driveway.

"Dud, unless you want to go to the ball in a hoddie and jeans, get your bony butt in that house and get a tux." I shouted from the -now unlocked-front door.

"Fine...Wait what ball?" We all ignored the question, as he flustered.

I ran up to the room i was staying in, grabbed the dress bag off the back of the door and the lil suitcase that held my shoes, make-up ect. And ran back down stairs. I passed Skulduggery having a emotional moment, which included his hugging a hatstand. I stopped, looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"It is my favourite hatstand, I thought I'd never see old Hata again..." He sniffled.

"Yea well...Tic Tok."

12:20AM

I ran to the car and threw the stuff in the boot, and slid through the window.

"STOP GETTING IN THROUGH THE WINDOW, YOU'LL SCRATCH MY CAR WITH YOU GOD DAMN HEELS!!! USE THE FRIGGEN DOOR!!!" Skulduggery shouted from a 2nd story window. Val shouted back,

"DOORS ARE FOR PEOPLE WITH NO IMAGINATION."

"TUSHE" He replied before taking his head out of the window.

"Hey, where are the rest?" I asked, Noticing the empty back seat.

"Oh, he took them to get their stuff...Erm Violet, can I ask you something?"

"You just did without my permission so I don't see why not."

"Would it be weird is I went out with your brother?"

"Just a tad, why?"

"Well he just asked me to be his date to the ball..."

"What did you say?" There was I crackle and the tree of them appeared in the backseat. Fletcher was grinning like a maniac.

"Oh, I see then. Tanith, do you have a date for tonight?" She held up her hand that was intertwined with Ghastlys.

"Shit, erm...I have 6 hours, I'll figure _something _out..." Val yawned,

"God I'm tired. I need a power nap."

"Hah, funny joke. Oh god, you're not kidding are you. Then no you don't need a power nap. You need a Vente Americano with 3 expresso shots from Starbucks, then a muffin so you're not too hyper. Lets go, they're on me." I put the car into gear and went to drive off.

"Skulduggery."

"Oh, Crap, that's what the second time I've forgotten about him today only, god." He hopped in the back.

12:40 AM

I was standing in line, waiting to order.

"Violet, the usual?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"Nope, I need 3 skinny lattes, 2 triple shot americanos, all vente. And 3 skinny lemon and poppy seed muffins. And these caramel waffles." I paid and sat in a chair near where they called out your order. She called out my order and placed the paper bag with all the food in it beside them. I was just finishing a text, so I waited a minute. I looked up to see one of the coffees sort of shimmer and then disappear. I sighed, and whispered,

"Blake Dúnmharú, I believe you are swigging from my boyfriends coffee." I felt the air get tense.

"Blake, I know your there, don't make me do this..." I pulled out my phone and flicked through the contacts looking for his. I felt someone grip me around my waist. I started laughing. I knew I was invisible, from the moment he grabbed me, we wouldn't be seen or heard. That works for almost everything, Except technology, like if you were invisible and your phone rang, you could hear it.

"Hey" he said flashing a cheeky grin, and then swigging out of the cup again.

"Hey, can I have that coffee back please, before my boyfriend realises I'm gone" I pointed to a big tank of a rugby player. Blake gluped.

"Oh, yea, ehh, I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"Just kidding, I don't have a boyfriend at the moment. Here help me bring this stuff outside to the car." I said linking his arm. He grabbed the cardboard tray, and I got the food.

"You look great, by the way, did you watch the match?"

"Ehh, I only saw the last 30 minutes because I've been running around all day, opening portals, closing them, now I have to go to a big ball with the sanctuary at half 7 and it's just a big mess."

"So I guess you don't want to go out then later tonight?"

"Sure, but it'll be to the ball. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Hey, I'd love to go, as long as I don't have to leave your side I'm fine"

"Cheesy...And great, thank you, its black tie and you'll need a mask because it's a masquerade ball, ok? I'll text you the rest."I smiled at him.

"Great, Hey how are you, ya know after what happened?" His eyes were big and brown, but not the kind that melted into his iris, the kind that were completely unique. He was wearing dark jeans, a pair of converse, and a grey t-shirt. The other 3 times I saw him his hair was spiked, but today his inky black hair was a disarray, I preferred it this way. I dropped my head and I felt his eyes scanning me. He pulled my face up to look at him with is fingers, his eyes were caring, worried and shy all at the same time.

"Vie, it's ok." He leaned down and hugged me. He was a good 3 inches taller then me, and I was wearing heels.

" Erm...This is where I get off, thank you."

"No problem, see you later, I'll be the one in the mask!"he handed me the food and unlinked arms with me, then he gave me back my half coffee. Fletcher who had his face pressed up against the car window and was blowing up his cheeks against it, jumped and banged his head against the window.

I slid in the car and doled out all the stuff.

1:20 PM

We drove up to the manor, and gawped at its beauty.

"Wow, you own this place?"

"Well, not until I'm 18, no. But after that yes I own this place."

It took us 4 trips to get all the stuff out of the boot, and into the hallway.

"Ok, guys in the west wing, girls in the east wing."

"You turn left at the top of the stairs." I explained at the foot of the stairs, to a confused looking Fletcher.

"You go this way at the top of the stairs" I elaborated for him.

"Ok..." He picked up his stuff and ran up the stairs, turning right. I sighed, shaking my head. I went into the kitchen and got a drink. I stood at the foot of the stairs a shouted

"Wrong way Fletcher" He turned around and ran to the 1st door on the left. Valkyrie was walking past the door, and a hand snaked out the door and grabbed her elbow and dragged her into the room, laughing. I went into the kitchen, found a basin, filled it with water, trudged up the stairs, opened the door, while shielding my eyes just in case, and threw it over them.

"VIOLET!"

"Oh tú féin a fháil níos mó ná! Get ready, and Fletcher, take a cold shower!" I walked out laughing, and hi-fived Tanith, who was on the ground, laughing. Ghastly and Skulduggery were standing in the doorways, also laughing.

_**So wadda think? I seriously need your OC's to apper briefly for the chap after next.**_

_**Violet...**_


	7. UNDERWEAR! Slightly songfic

**_I'm sorry for not updateing earlyer, but...I swear I do have a good reason! My laptop broke and I had to do a "Special Recovery Program" to get back the chapter...SOOO ANNOYING! Need characherts for a the nxt chapter! I know, this chapter is Shite, I kinda go bored half way though, but ahh well...  
_**

**_Violet XSXS  
_**

Valkyrie pointed us into the huge upstairs dinning room that had 3 en suite rooms leading into it. Me and Tanith were staying here tonight in the huge Bedrooms. They each had four poster beds, A dressing table, a big bookcase (with a copy of all of Gordan's books on each, and a dictionary), a full length mirror, a large wardrobe, a bay window-seat and a 51 inch plasma screen HD tv with all the channels possible and then a blue-ray DVD player with a collection of horror movies. The large dining room had a huge table that would sit up to 20 people, a dumb waiter and a wall of mirrors.

We got Fletcher to teleport 4 large sheets of glass and a large wardrobe, into the room and we put them agenst a blank wall. We all put our dresses in the wardrobe and then opened the suitcases and pulled everything out. I took out my I-pig and plugged it in. _Teenagers by My Chemical Romance _came on first.

"So, I got a date." I told no one in particular.

"But you've been with us the whole time how?"

"The magic of Starbucks...And magic, ironically... His name's Blake Dúnmharú."

l

"Ok, so is he meeting you there or is he collecting you or what? He can come here to get ready if you want, I don't mind, and I'm sure Fletcher would love to play big brother." _Born for this by Paramore._

"Oh, ok, are you sure?"

"Yurp, I don't mind. So I'm going to guess he's a mage..."

"Yea, he is. He can become invisible when ever he wants. I think he was born with it...Ok, cool. I'll ring him..."I paused, taking my hair down and shaking it out. I made a face at my -stressed induced- greasy lank hair, not believing that i only washed it last night!

"...After my shower."

We all agreed, and went off to our own rooms, I brought Bacon and a bag for my dirty clothes. I striped down into my underwear in the bedroom, went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. I turned to get a towel. There was none. The idea of putting the clothes I just took off was not very appealing, so I turned off the shower, stuck my head out the door into the dining room and at the very same time as Tanith and Valkyrie.

"My Mam must have put them for the wash, but there is defiantly some in the hot press..."

"Well one of us has to get them, We'll flip a coin."

"Ok, You're heads, Val's tails and I'm the outside ridge" I said sarcastically.

"Rock, paper, scissors." We opened the doors and walked into the middle of the room.

"Rock, paper, scissors" I lost, 1 paper against 2 scissors.

"Damn it...I hate you..."

"We love you too, oh, I'll need 2 big ones, one for me and one for my hair." _Do-Wha-Doo, by Kate __Nash._

"Me too, Good luck." I braced myself, of all the underwear to wear, they were Matching sponge bob bra and pants. I yanked the door open and dashed out, only to run head first into Blake. We fell into a heap on the floor with a large thud. Tanith and Val were Clutching at the door , Fletcher and Skulduggery ascended up the stairs.

"Oie! Turn around now, or I'll kick your ass in my sponge bob underwear!" I told them all. Fletcher jumped at me, grabbing me by the arm and teleporting me to the en suite in my room.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Respiring, circulating blood, breaking down that pasta I had for lunch using enzymes, pushing wind through my vocal cords so they vibrate, making me talk... Any or all of the above..."

"Don't be smart, pull a stunt like that again and I'm bringing you home. Got it?" _House of Wolves, by My Chemical Romance._

"Oh, go get stuffed by a polar bear, you twat. I don't see you for 4 years and now you start to play big brother? No, it doesn't work like that Fletch, not anymore" he stalked off out side. I heard the girls scream as he walked through the room.

"Teleport, you dusch!" Tanith said before slamming the door.

"So where are the towels?" Val asked.

"Ahh shit, I forgot... 1 sec." I smiled and walked outside the door, past Fleatcher, and got the towels, as he fumed silently in the corner. Something gripped my arm.

"Jesus do you have a death wish?"

"No Blake, just a twaty big brother, Come in here with me." I walked through the big door, and threw the 4 other towels at the girls. They gasped, they didn't see them coming. We went into my room. He let go of my arm.

"Come in when you hear the shower." I told him. I went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, trowing my underwear into my bag. I turned on the shower. _You are the only Exception, by Paramore_.

"Hey, I'm coming in ok?" He knocked on the door.

"Yea, it's grand." I told him as I stood under the water, rinsing out my hair. I heard the door open and click shut. Blake cleared his throat.

"So, my brother seems to like you." I started.

"He thinks I'm a knob."

"No he doesn't, I think he likes you"

"No, he really does think I'm a knob...He told me." I stuck my head out of the shower curtain. He was lieing -fully clothed- in the free standing bath.

"When...Why?"

_Flashback ~ _20 minutes earlier, at Starbucks, Blake POV.

_A queer looking blond hedgehog appeared in front of me._

"_No thanks, I don't do drugs... Or you for that matter."_

"_Shut up, are you taking a girl called Violet Nymph to a ball tonight?" _

"_Ehh, yea, why? Did something happen her?"_

"_No, I'm her big brother...She seems to like you so I'm gonna teleport you to where you live, your going to get the stuff you need then get ready in the same house as all of us. But its a surprise."_

"_Ok...I guess." I told him where I lived and he teleported me to my apartment. _

"_Got everything?" He asked._

"_Eh, yea I think so... She likes me, really?"_

"_Your a knob..."_

Back to normal

"Oh, he is such a twat... And don't mind him, he was lieing...I don't like you..."

"W-w-w-w..." He stuttered.

"I'm only kidding, ohh your face is soo cute when your confused." I laughed, my head still Poking out of the curtains. He lazily reached over to the toilet plunger.

"Blake Dúnmharú...Don't you DARE!" _That's what you Get, by Paramore._

"Look it's a sign, you can't ignore signs...Epically Paramore signs...I'm sorry..." He went to pull the chain. I held out my finger, and beckoned him to me. He put his hand on his chest, and lipped "Me?" cheesyly. I nodded. He walked over until he was nose to nose with me.

"God your gullible" I laughed as I pored a jug of water over his head. He gasped. Looking down.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so darn klutzy, would you mind drying that up? I'm a tad busy." He ran his hand through his -now wet- hair, laughing quietly. I turned towards the shower head, washing out shampoo. He reached into the shower and grabbed my elbow to face him. I screamed and pulled the shower curtain around, under my arm. He kissed me quickly on the lips and skipped out of the bathroom.

"Perv!"

"You know you loved it!" _This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race, by Fall Out Boy._

I fished my shower and hopped out. Drying myself, then wrapping my towel around me, the other held my hair. I walked out into my room. Blake was spread across the bed shoes off and watching Signs...I hated that movie. I turned, clamped my hands over my ears and shut my eyes.

"Oh, turn it off, turn it off. Blake seriously, TURN IT OFF!" He pressed the off button on the remote.

"God, you really don't like that movie do you?"

"What made you think that, the screaming or the turning?"

"Your face, to be exact."

"What ever, now get up, your getting the bed wet...Take the DVD with you too...I can feel it watching me...Out, go get ready."

"Erm...Ok. And I have 4 and a half hours before we leave." He said walking over to the DVD player and ejecting it.

"Well then you'll be pristine, won't you? Go... Shew" I opened the door. When I did, Tanith and Valkyrie fell in the door, they were earwigging.

"What...How...When..." Tanith stuttered from under Valkyrie.

"Ehh...We weren't ear wigging...We, eh...Set the door on fire...And we were trying to put it out...With our ears..."

"Even, I could come up with a better excuse than that..." Fletcher said opening the main door that lead out onto the landing, from which he was ear wigging from.

"Ok, is it just me or does nobody know about privacy?" I questioned angrily.

"I do, and why are the two of you wet?" Ghastly volunteered, poking his head out of Taniths doorway... _17, by Kings Of Leon._

"Out, if you have a Y chromosome, get out...And Fletcher you get out too." The guys trudged out solemnly.

"Have you two had showers yet?"

"Yurp."

"Yurp. And I know for a fact that Tanith was not alone. And by the looks of it neither were you." Val raised an eyebrow.

"He was lieing in the bath tub, talking to me while I was in the shower, then he left and watched a movie in my room. Fully clothed the whole time... Tanith on the other hand..." _Sex On Fire, by Kings of Leon. _

"What, Scars are-" She started, but me and Val covered our ears,

"La la la la la la, we can't hear you, la la la." We said in unison.

"Well, I feel very uncomfortable standing here talking with no underwear on..." I grabbed the long flat box from under the rest of my stuff in my suitcase.

"Yea, me too..." Tanith crossed her arms over her towel. I ran into my room.

_Dance, Dance, by Fall out Boy. _I turned on Comedy Central, "Two and a Half Men" was on. It was the one where Jake wanted a beer.

"I want a beer" I wined to my self as I pulled my hair up into a big grip at the back of my head. I opened the box and pulled out the matching underwear (You notice the pattern with matching underwear...yup OCD much) that I had bought for my dress. It they were black and white check, the bra had no straps because of the dress style, they were pretty awesome... I jumped on the bed and air guitared my -theoretical- socks off to FOB. I jumped off the bed and moved more of the tissue stuff in the box. I took out the under-dress corset. _Can't Buy Me Love, by The Beatles. _It was made by Ghastly so I didn't need to break it in which was a good thing, but I still wore it yesterday for about an hour, just to be sure. I pulled it around to my front and hooked in in place with the hook and eye fasteners, I was happy I didn't needed to re lace the back, again. Someone knocked on my door.

"Yea, whats wrong?"

"Tanith said you guys have my stuff..."

"Oh yes, lil miss "I'm too busy finding my Skeleton to go shopping." Here it's in my suitcase." I walked past Val, in her towel still, and Tanith, who was wearing the same style corset. I opened my bag, and yanked out another big box from the bottom of the bag.

"Jesus, it's like Mary Poppins, do you have a make-up stand in there...Or an industrial size hair curler?" She asked as I handed her the box. _Brick By Boring Brick, By Paramore_

"I went to see Mary Poppins when it first came out...I saw it in the Hibernia." Tanith said very, matter of factually.

"Well then, history lesson over, go and put the underwear on before my brother has a hart attack. GO!"

"Ok, fine." Val grabbed the box off me and stormed into her room, grumbling.

"I can't believe they...A ball...High heels... WHAT THE HELL! I AIN'T WEARING THESE!" she shouted through the door.

"Yes you are, now hurry up."

"These are not even underwear...ITS FLOSS...NO, I am not wearing these."

"Yes, you are wearing them because they match your dress." She poked her head out of the door.

"Match my DRESS! My dress is BLUE LACE?" _Wounder wall, By Oasis_

"No, its more silk...But lace under that...Then more silk...Then lace...Then a slip...Then a-"

"Shush, I think she's going to faint..." I stopped Tanith, pointing to the -now slightly green- floating head.

"I'm ok...But I'm doing my own hair and make-up..." she shouted through the door.

"Of course..." Tainth looked at me, confused, I shook my head

"She's not..." I whispered

"Oh, thank god... Hurry Up!" Tanith banged on the door with her fist.

"Ok, lace me up." Sh tottered out of the room with her hand holding up the front of the under corset, she turned around.

"Ok, Hold onto the door frame." I pulled the laces taught and wrapped them around my hands so there was only about a foot showing. I put my knee on her butt and pulled the strings. I laced it up, pulling it taught every few rows. I finished with a tight sailing knot.

"Ok, whats next?" Val questioned.

"Shoes...Here are yours" I handed her a bright pink box. She lifted the lid gingerly, move the crepe-paper aside, and gasped. She piled out the open toe 5 inch high heels, they had lodes of -almost black- dark grey skulls bunched tougher and on top of each other. There was also 3 or 4 big purple roses on top of the grey skulls and one small white skull at the toe.(**_A/N, My friend, Louise, sent me a pic of these shoes, about 5 months ago, telling me that Val should wear them, them in July, on my birthday, I saw the exact ones in Shue and, yes, I did Buy them...) _**_Skeleton Song, By Kate Nash._

"These. Are. Awesome!"

"Yes, we know." I took out my shoes, which were painfully high, and painfully -not surprisingly- expensive.

They were Nina Devito's, she is an Irish artist who had a gallery opposite Mareln Park in Dublin City. She painted shoes, in the most peculiar of ways, with legs attached, she then created a shoe of the ones in her paintings. My ones are a brilliant white; And twisting up the long, 6 inch, sleek, heel is a black vine, at the top, on the outside of the heel, there is a blood red rose head, about the size of a golf ball, on both shoe; The heel protctor is raven black, an outstanding clash among the colours. I slipped them on, now knowing how Dorothy felt when she said...

"God I'm hungry" I blurted. _Death By Diamonds And Pearls, By Band Of Skulls_

"Again? You eat more than Fletcher!" Tanith exclaimed as she slipped on her bright yellow, patented high heels.

"Your point is..." I shot her a questioning look.

"Fine then, go get something to eat...But the lads are having a poker tournament in the kitchen, so...Good luck." Tanith stuck up her thumbs at me. I smiled back and took my Pajama hoddie out of my bag and my shorts and pulled them on. I walked downstairs, and stopped behind the closed door. Listening to the guys.

"I'll see you, and raise you 5."

"Ok, errm...I'll see you and raise you 10."

"I'll see you and raise you 300..."

"I'll see your bet spiky, and raise you...400" There was a bet fight going on among Blake and Fletcher. What were they doing betting soo much.

"I'll see your bet, lord knob, and raise you 750. You ready to fold yet?" the others must be out.

"My name's Dúnmharú you londen'er', That means Murder in Irish...I'm only getting started. 900"

"1000!" It kept on going to the high thousands. My stomach made thee loudest noise/ growl on earth. I Shushed it. Every thing in the kitchen went completely was alot of whispering and shifting of chairs. I palm smacked my forehead...Several times.

"Damn-it...These shoes are NOT made for this!" I half whispered, half hissed, after trying to open the door I realised that it was locked. I pulled my PJ hoddie up a bit so I could kick. Kicking down the door seemed to be some feat, there must be some elemental pressure on the door, sure there is, Skulduggery and Ghastly, the elementals. They know I'm hungry...

"BANG"

...They're not going to let me in...

"BANG"

...They heard my anatomy growl...

"BANG"

...And they knew I was listening to what they were saying

"BANG, BANG, BANG"

I gave up on kicking the door. You know you can last a night in a pair of shoes if you can try to kick down a door 6 times and have no blisters, cuts, or discomfort, and the only thing you have lots of are...Toes. I stood back in fighting stance and traced my finger in a swirl in the middle of the door, I then drew on a lock, the whole thing glowed a bright blue. Taking a few steps back, I made a gun shape with my right hand and mimicked shooting the hand gun. The door exploded.

"What was that?" Val shouted in a hesitant, cautious voice.

"Nothing!" I shouted back. The 4 guys looked up from their cards, and froze. Blake disappeared and Fletcher teleported to a press across the room. Skulduggery had his gloved flat palm, towards the door, displacing the air in the room towards the door. His fingers -that were bent backwards under pressure- slowly hid them selves under the table. Blake reappeared, slowly turned and looked at me.

"Eyes up here buddy boy..."

"Told you she'd force her way in here, that nothing stops that girl from getting bia, but nooo, you's said shes a girl, she wont bother...You want in on this bet?"

"I'll just watch, thanks. Scouch over."

"Here" he pulled me onto his lap. I tried to peak at his cards. "Hah, ain't no chance in hell"

" Fine"

"Let's cap it at 10G"

"Deal, I'll meet it. What do you have, pretty boy?"

"Go find an band, Indie, flush"

"Four aces...I'll take my prize now." Fletcher gritted his teeth and pushed a large pot with the lid on over. Blake peeked inside

"10G, This'll keep me me fed for awhile."

"Not if you yet her near it..." Skulduggery said from down the hall. Blake stuck his hand in the pot.

" Want a M 'n' M?"

"Is that what you were bettin with? M'n'M's?"

"Yep...so do you want some?"

"Hell yea I do..." I accepted a -Huge- hand full before skipping up to the room.

_Howl, by Florance and the Machine_

We diced to do our make-up then hair. Then me and Tanith deiced to do Val's make-up had to sit on her as I did her foundation. Then we had to get Feather to calm her down. We finally got to finish her make-up, she looked stunning with her pink pale lips, rosy cheeks, and dark eyes. She then went off to find something, so we let her be. I then settled down to do my make-up. It was a relief not to have to do eyeshadow because of the masks. I gave myself my normal pale skin, then a pair of ruby red lips. I left my eyes with a small bit of blue eyeliner that made my eyes even more blue. Tanith on the other hand, has been using magic soo long that she no longer needs foundation, because the magic purifies her skin. She wore a light brown lipstick and eyeliner.

_This Ain't a Love Song, By Scouting for Girls._

I took down my hair and shook it out, brushing my fingers through it.

"Can you give me over the hair dryer?"

"Ehh...Didn't you bring it..."

"No, Tanith, I brought the GHD... Never mind I'll go look for one." I searched all 3 of our rooms, coming up blank. I went to ask Fletcher if he had one.

"No, did you not bring it?"

"Nupe,I brought the GHD, do you know where Val is?"

"No, haven't seen her in a while actually..."

"I'll go ask Skulduggery and Ghastly if they know." I said. I walked out and to another door, I went to knock, but heard a familiar, yet unexpected, voice.

" Dear Alice, I saw him, I mean really saw..." Skulduggery went to say something,

"Shush, this part always makes me cry..." Ghastly shushed him, while sniffling.

I burst in the door. Only to see the two of them curled up in a ball on the bed, sniffling, and watching New Moon. I just walked out and shut the door behind me. Walking past the study I heard her voice.

"I'm just going to a ball with the sanctuary, we're driving so gonna leave at 6, its in 's Park." She's on the phone to someone, I think.

"Who are you going with?" A middle aged mans voice inquired. Was it her dad?

"Me, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, Fletcher, Violet, and Blake."

"Who's Violet and who's Blake?"

"My friend and her boyfriend...I think he is at least..." I pulled that ever so attractive face you make just before you sneeze.

"ACHOO"

"Who's that?" the man said. I decided to make myself know and knocked on the door and walked in.

"Er...H-hi?" I stammered.

"And This Is?" the man said.

"I could say the same to you"

"Mr. Gordan Steve John Edgly, author extrondair, and Steph-Vals -favourite- Uncle..."

"General Violet Curious Wings Nymphodora, Violet Nymph for short... 16 year old mechanic..."

"Nice, very well played. How do you do?" he said, going to shake my hand.

"Gordan" Valkyrie said cautiously.

"Ahh yes, I cant shake your hand as I am an Echo, forgot about that. Please don't tell skulduggery..."

"I promise not to tell anyone. Valkyrie do you have a hair dryer?"

"Ehh yea... Its called elemental powers..."

"Ok, I'm going to go, ok, don't be too long... Nice to meet you " I gave him a smile. A China Smile. He slowly gasped, then looked at me scornfully.

"I see, and how long has been teaching you?"

"About 2 years..."

"Right well, Goodbye then!" I left the room, and returned to the one where we are getting ready. Valkyrie followed me about 5 minutes later. We stared on her hair.

_East Jesus Nowhere, Green Day._

"So, what are you going to do with it?"

"We, M'dear, are going to leave it down, but put some waves and curls in it." We finished her hair within 15 minutes, it was soo easy.

"So, what are you guys doing with you're hair?"

"Well, I'm putting half my hair up in a turquoise clip, leaving the rest down, and leaving out a bit in the front. What about you Vie?"

Erm... I'm doing a few really small plats from random places, then putting it back in a low messy bun, then some curly tendrils around my face, and then a really thin peace of ribbon, and wrap it around my bun, then around the place where a hair band would sit, yea-know?"

"Honestly, no, not at all... I'm sure it'll be really nice"

_Cosmic Love, Florance And The Machine._

We set about doing hair and stuff, it was nice and girlie, not what any of us are at all! About an hour and a half hours later it came time for the dresses...Oh the Dresses... _Dancing Shoes, Arctic Monkeys_.

"Here you go Valkyrie, this dress is very...I would say 'you' but, well...You don't strike me as a dress sort of gal, more like a jeans and tee girl... Anyways" I took her dress out of the garment bag, and lid it on the ground so that she had to step into the little hole to get it on. She did so with her eye's closed. Me and Tanith pulled the dress up on her, and zipped it up. It was a full length dark blue dress, except the bit at the top, which was strapless, that bit was white, with a blue design stitched into it. It sort of bunched around the sides, and went slightly out, prom style, it was a silk material. She opend her eyes, and her jaw followed. She twirled a few times before going,

"I'm thirsty" And wandering off.

"DONT GO DOWNSTAIRS! HERE I HAVE A BOTTLE OF WATER IN MY ROOM YOU CAN HAVE!" I shouted across the room.

"Ok..." I got the water and gave it to her, then told her to stand on the table, so she wouldn't get dirty, it was like having a 2 year old!

"Tanith your next! Hop In!" I did the same to Taniths dress. She hopped in giggling like a little girl. Her dress was a Slinky material, that fit like a glove, it was a turquoise colour, that clashed perfectly with the Bright yellow Paten high heels. It was a one shoulder, that split into two just behind her left shoulder, then reattached on both sides. She hopped on the table, happy and giggling.

I unzipped my dress and stepped into it, it was slightly dramatic as Tanith zipped it up. It was Classic Masquerade ball dress style. Blood red bustier top and then puffed out and bunched up in random places. It matched my shoes. It wasn't heavy at all, and didn't seem to crease at all. The only jewelry I had on is the necklace that my aunt bought for me and sent over from Australia when I was 10, I never took it off. I also was wearing 4 rings, a claddah, a Edwardian detail ring with a large purple stone, a thumb ring, it is a blue-ish diamond, with a petal like pattern, and a ring that have 2 feet on it, i know, weird, but I got it in candem market. Ratt was coiled in my hair, shimmering throughout my hair. I had plain drop down earrings.

_Perhaps A Vampire Is a Bit Strong But..., Arctic Monkeys. _

"So," Tanith said "How're we gonna do this? Just walk downstairs?"

"How bout we tell Skulduggery to act all father like and then kick the lads out, make them drive around the block, then come back, knock on the door, and have Skulduggery answer it, being all, 'and what do you plan on doing?' to them, that'll be funny!" Me and Tanith turned around and stared at Valkyrie, who was still twirling dangerously fast on the table, giggling.

"What" She said defensively, "Its the dress, plus, I'll probably be fighting a monster of some sort on my debs day so I wanna have fun!"

"Ok..." So we called Skulduggery, and told him about the idea. We had to make a deal to keep making him human throughout the night, and see if anyone recognises him. 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Skulduggery called up the stairs, _Dancing Shoes, By Artic Monkeys._

"TANITH, DOOR!"

"Let the music begin" I thought sarcastilcy...


End file.
